


Cuddle Fort

by The_Hidden_Boots (Captain_Tomate)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ahaha i'm tired, anyways i guess there's some hinted brutaltown in here too, but i didn't want to put it in the main tags, okay real tags now, that's it folks we can pack it up, they're all also probably wearing kiddie pajamas or onesies these losers, this is just...fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/The_Hidden_Boots
Summary: Jimmy and Wallid take advantage of being the only ones awake. How do they do this? The answer is simple: Cuddling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There ain't no sleepover like a Hidden Block sleepover.
> 
> Requested by the ever so wonderful Twilight_Joltik because she is trash, but good trash. So she deserves some tooth-rotting fluff.

Hidden Block sleepovers were a thing of legends.

That was something everyone in Asagao could agree with, despite no one beside said club’s members having attended one. But, when the school’s staff can literally see and hear just about everything coming from the dorms while in the main building, it isn’t too hard to imagine them being just on the cusp of absolute insanity.

And, truly, that was what they were. Lots of junk food, yelling, video games, and only occasional serious injury. (Which most instances of was the result of someone getting elbowed in the face over the last slice of pizza or from one of Caddy and Ian’s occasional wrestling matches.)

Of course, since it was a sleepover, there had to be _some_ sleep. Teenage boys could only run on sugar and soda and pure willpower for so long. The crashes were inevitable.

That was how it led to this: Luke with his head in Ian’s lap as he and Wallid were still in the middle of a half-asleep session of Marionette Party, Caddy passed out on Luke’s bunk with a sleeping Jeff leaning against it, and Jimmy trying not to nod off himself as he kept up his everlasting search for shinies in Nokemon Luna.

Ian groaned, suddenly, breaking the silent concentration in the room. He tossed the controller down with a muffled thump, shooting Wallid a glare, “Stop stealing my damn stars or so help me...”

“Sorry, MacLeod,” Wallid smirked, sitting up straighter, “All is fair in Marionette Party.”

Before Ian could retaliate, Luke gave a small tug on his shirt, shaking his head. So, instead, Ian just sighed, “Alright, fine. Whatever. But next time, I’m going to win.”

“What, already going to bed? The night’s still young, dude!”

“For you, maybe, but it’s almost...four in the morning. And I already want to sleep for the rest of my life on a regular basis, so I’m ready to sleep now.” Ian slid his legs away from under Luke’s head, trying not to jostle the other boy too much, before laying on the floor himself, deeming it too much effort to actually sleep on the still unoccupied bunk.

Soon enough, it was only Wallid and Jimmy left awake. The former turned off the TV, knowing there would probably only be dumb infomercials on at this hour, before looking at Jimmy. He had made himself comfortable - buried in almost all of the blankets that everyone else had brought along and curled up on the couch, snugly tucked into the corner.

Without missing a beat, Wallid stood up and slowly walked over. Jimmy didn’t look up from his game, way too focused to give much attention to the other and whatever he was going to do...

At least, until Wallid unceremoniously draped himself across Jimmy and almost knocked the 4DS from his hands. That got his full attention.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jimmy deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. He wasn’t in the mood, already feeling irritable from both the lack of sleep and the frustration of having next to no luck with his shiny hunting so far.

Wallid gave him a cheeky grin, eyes shining with their usual mischief, “Well, you looked _so_ comfy, not to mention cuddle-able. How could I resist?" Pride filled his chest as he watched Jimmy’s cheeks burn red.

“Shut up…” Jimmy mumbled, burying his face deeper into the blankets. He set his 4DS down on the arm of the couch with some difficulty, before pulling his arms out from under Wallid's back.

Grabbing the other’s wrist as he made a move to grab his game again, Wallid pouted, “Can you take a little break from that? None of the guys are awake anymore, so there won’t be anyone teasing us for cuddling, Princess.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes, huffing at the use of his nickname. “Well...I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take a break. But then I’m getting right back to playing.”

“Of course.” Wallid laughed, sitting up and helping Jimmy fix some of the blankets so they could share them. In no time, Wallid had his head on Jimmy’s, arms wrapped around the other boy as he watched him battle one Nokemon after the other, offering advice every so often. Eventually, Jimmy leant his head towards Wallid's chest, slowly letting his eyes flutter closed. Wallid smiled, kissing his forehead before closing his own eyes, not even bothering to take his glasses off before drifting into sleep.

And in the morning, the others eventually woke up to see them still in the position, cuddled close together with sleepy smiles.

~~Ian had to promptly smack Caddy in the back of the head for trying to take a picture for blackmail purposes.~~


End file.
